Żarówka
Zdarzyło wam się kiedyś, że gdy siedzieliście sobie spokojnie w pokoju i czytaliście książkę, graliście w coś albo po prostu odpoczywaliście przy zapalonym świetle, to nagle zgasła wam żarówka? Jeśli tak, to być może niektórzy z was tak jak ja, bojący się ciemności, wiedzą jakie to straszne uczucie, kiedy nagle wszystko gaśnie i pozostaje tylko nieopisana w strachu ciemność. A co jeśli w żarówce siedziałoby coś, co sprawia, że nawet gdy się świeci, to jest upiorna? Czy ktoś potrafiłby to sobie wyobrazić? Kiedy spisuję te słowa na kartce, przede mną stoi zapalona świeca. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze powrócę do używania tych szklanych świecidełek po tym, co mi się przydarzyło. To wszystko, co tutaj opisuję, wydarzyło się naprawdę, a ten kto znajdzie kiedyś te notatki, niech ma się na baczności. Odkrywa bowiem złowrogą, dawno już zapomnianą tajemnicę. Wszystko zaczęło się dokładnie od momentu, w którym podczas czytania książki nastąpiło krótkie syczenie, a następnie wszystko umilkło, a mnie ogarnęła ciemność... To żarówka - przepaliła się. Był to początek mojej zguby. Wtedy jeszcze w ogóle nie przejmując się żadnym zagrożeniem, poszedłem do szafy po latarkę, a następnie czekając w drugim pokoju aż szkło przestygnie, wróciłem tam i pospiesznie odkręciłem ją od lampy. Szybko zorientowałem się, że niestety nie posiadam żadnej zapasowej. Trudno. Kładąc się spać zaplanowałem sobie, że jutro w sklepie, szybko dokonam zakupu. Następnego dnia po powrocie z pracy zrobiłem dokładnie tak jak wczoraj pomyślałem. Podjechałem do jednego z supermarketów i wszedłem do środka. Nie wiem czy to w ogóle jest możliwe, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z takim zjawiskiem, ale... tym razem żarówek nie było. Ani jednej, wszystkie wykupione. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, aby kiedykolwiek był aż taki popyt na żarówki, żeby nie można było w sklepie dostać ani jednej? Do dziś nie wiem co o tym sądzić. Zdenerwowany wróciłem do samochodu i nie wiedziałem co począć. Pracę kończę bardzo późno, tak, że gdy jadę do domu, zwykle wszystkie sklepy oprócz tego jednego są już zamknięte. A zresztą, nawet gdyby był jakiś otwarty, to gdzie miałbym w nim kupić żarówkę? Tylko w tym supermarkecie mogli je sprzedawać, a nie chciało mi się przejeżdżać kilkuset kilometrów do jakiegoś poza miastem tylko po jedno cholerne świecidełko do lampy. Zrezygnowany zacząłem jechać do domu. Pomyślałem, że dobrze, poczekam te kilka dni aż do sklepu przyjadą z nową dostawą, a w tym czasie w pokoju po prostu nie będzie paliło się światło. Odpaliłem radio i starałem się skupić na drodze. Żarówka jednak wciąż nie dawała mi spokoju. Z natury jestem pedantycznym człowiekiem. Jeśli czegoś nie mam tak jak chcę, to od razu głowę cały czas zaprzątają mi o tym myśli. Tak oczywiście musiało być i tym razem. Przez tą wadę straciłem kiedyś także dziewczynę. Każdego denerwuje po dłuższym okresie przebywania ze mną moje zachowanie. Wciąż coś sprzątam, poprawiam. Muszę mieć we wszystkim ewidentny ład i porządek. Zaciskałem ręce na kierownicy coraz mocniej, przejeżdżając właśnie przez leśną drogę. Zdaje mi się, że wtedy nawet mogłem się pocić. To uczucie jakbyś miał rzucić palenie albo właśnie dowiedział się od dziewczyny, że rodzi twoje dziecko w szpitalu i prosi, byś pojawił się tam jak najszybciej. Paskudna sprawa. Wyjeżdżając jednak przed lasem dostrzegłem coś, co przykuło moją uwagę. Było to coś w rodzaju pchlego targu. Wydaje mi się też, że rzeczy, które tam się znajdowały sprzedawali cyganie, co można było rozpoznać po ich dość charakterystycznych - przynajmniej dla mnie - rysach twarzy. Właśnie wtedy wpadł mi do głowy również ten pomysł. Oni mogą mieć przecież żarówki. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może udałoby mi się zakupić tą pasującą do lampy w moim pokoju. Z lekkim już napływem ulgi zaparkowałem przy jednym z ich straganów i wysiadłem z auta. Ich wzrok od razu padł na mnie. Mieli jednak przyjazne twarze, co trochę mnie onieśmieliło w moim stosunku do nich. Zacząłem chodzić wzdłuż ich straganów, oglądając znajdujące się na nich rzeczy. Było tego pełno. Od papieru toaletowego po sterowane zdalnie samolociki i coś, co bardzo mogłoby pomóc gimnazjalistom, którzy lubią się zabawić - kondomy. Jednak choćbym szukał tak długo jakbym mógł, nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć tej cholernej żarówki. Już moje myśli ponownie powróciły, dając mi do zrozumienia, że będę mimo wszystko musiał zaczekać te kilka dni na nową dostawę świecących szkiełek do sklepu, kiedy ktoś za mną zawołał: - Hej! - Odwróciłem się. Spojrzałem na siedzącego przy jakiejś budce - na której, co mnie zdziwiło, nie było nic - starszego jegomościa, mającego na oko gdzieś tak z pięćdziesiąt, góra sześćdziesiąt lat. - Widzę, że czegoś zawzięcie poszukujesz przyjacielu. - odrzekł, widząc, że go usłyszałem. - To nieważne - powiedziałem szybko - tego, czego tu szukam, najpewniej nie ma. - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Tak myślisz? - Spytał się, przyglądając mi się dokładniej - Może po prostu robisz to źle. Rozejrzałem się niepewnie w około, sprawdzając czy stary nie chce mnie przypadkiem zagadać, podczas gdy ktoś z tyłu będzie próbował mnie okraść, albo co gorsza zdzielić w łeb. Takim już po prostu jestem człowiekiem - ostrożnym. - Co pan ma na myśli? - Spytałem, podchodząc bliżej. - Wiesz, potrafię czytać w myślach - powiedział nagle zmieniając temat - może chciałbyś spróbować? Popatrzyłem się na niego niepewnie. Cała sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdowałem, była teraz niezwykle dziwna. - Ile? - Spytałem się po krótkim milczeniu. - Jak dla ciebie, darmo. - Uśmiechnął się. Obejrzałem się jeszcze raz za siebie. Nikt za mną nie stał. Było całkowicie pusto. - Dobrze - odparłem zrezygnowany - więc na czym to polega? - Spójrz mi po prostu w oczy - odrzekł starzec. Tak też zrobiłem. On zaś przyglądał się mi przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu odwrócił głowę i zamknął oczy, a na twarzy pojawił mu się wyraz całkowitego skupienia. Znów po dłuższej chwili otworzył je i uśmiechnął się. - A więc tego poszukujesz - odparł - chyba mogę to załatwić. - Słucham? - Spytałem, teraz już kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi. Ten zaś tylko ponownie się uśmiechnął. Następnie sięgnął ręką dosłownie pod siebie i grzebał chwilę w jakimś schowku pod krzesłem, czy na czymkolwiek on tam siedział. Obserwowałem go lekko zestresowany, zastanawiając się, co za chwilę się stanie. On jednak wyciągnął to, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewałem. Wy się już pewnie domyśliliście. Miał w ręku żarówkę. Wyciągnął ją znikąd i pasowała akurat do mojej lampy. Zszokowany patrzyłem jak wyciąga rękę z ową żarówką w moim kierunku. Nie mogłem wykrztusić ani słowa. On tak po prostu odgadł moje myśli i dowiedział się czego szukałem. Czy ludzie naprawdę posiadają takie zdolności? Pytanie to frasuje mnie do dziś. Z otwartymi ustami wziąłem od niego żarówkę. Musiałem jej dotknąć, zobaczyć czy jest prawdziwa. Była. Natychmiast poczułem pod palcami zimne szkło. - Ale... - wyjąkałem w końcu - ale jak pan to zrobił? - On tylko uśmiechnął się po raz nie wiem już który i powiedział. - Skąd mam to wiedzieć, po prostu to umiem - po czym dodał - czasem po prosu wystarczy w coś uwierzyć. - Ile? - Spytałem się ponownie. A on ponownie i po raz ostatni już uśmiechnął się i tak samo odpowiedział. - Jak dla ciebie przyjacielu, darmo. - Spojrzałem się na żarówkę. Wciąż była w moich rękach. - Jasne - powiedziałem - dzięki... naprawdę, to wiele mi pomaga... - Och, nie, nie... - przerwał mi szybko - to bardziej pomoże mnie niż tobie, uwierz mi. - Zdziwiony wsiadłem do samochodu i wróciłem do domu. Kiedy znalazłem się w moim mieszkaniu (a musicie wiedzieć, że mieszkałem w bloku na ostatnim piętrze), od razu nie zdejmując nawet butów poszedłem w stronę pokoju i czym prędzej w końcu to zrobiłem. Wkręciłem żarówkę tam, gdzie powinna być. Usiadłem na łóżku i przez chwilę ją podziwiałem. Mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą i w końcu zająć się czymś innym. Tak też zrobiłem. Wszystko zaczęło się dopiero w nocy. Znowu tam poszedłem. Nacisnąłem pstryczek a światło z nowej żarówki wesoło rozświetliło cały pokój. Wtedy wszystko wydawało mi się na miejscu, ale to był mój ostatni normalny dzień. Otworzyłem spokojnie książkę i zacząłem czytać. Znalazłem naprawdę wciągającą lekturę. Wręcz nie mogłem się od niej oderwać, gdy już zacząłem. I tak właśnie minęło mi kilka najbliższych godzin. Książka była dość gruba, więc nawet jeśli poświęcałem jej tyle czasu dziennie, to i tak czas na przeczytanie jej całej musiał być ogromnie długi. Zdarzyło się to dokładnie o północy. Na ścianie pojawił się cień. Zauważyłem go zupełnie przypadkiem. Rzucił mi się w oczy podczas przekładania strony. Uchwyciłem go zaledwie kątem oka. Był na przeciwnej ścianie od mojego łóżka. W oczy rzucił mi się jego niski, wręcz zgarbiony kształt. Na pewno miał rogi, tego nie zaprzeczę nigdy. Wydawało mi się, że widziałem też szpony na łapach. Zapowietrzyłem się. Przez chwilę serce biło mi donośnie w klatce piersiowej. Mój wzrok cały czas padał na ścianę, gdzie znajdował się cień. Zauważyłem coś jeszcze, przyglądając mu się. Kiedy znikał, jakby podleciał ścianami pod sufit, prosto do żarówki. Rzuciłem książkę na ziemię i szybko podniosłem się z łóżka. Moje ciało przeszywały dreszcze. Podbiegłem do ściany. Teraz mój oddech był bardzo ciężki. Wyciągnąłem w kierunku niej drżącą rękę. Wpatrywałem się w nią jakby była rzeczą będącą w stanie przy nieostrożnym użytku zabić. Im bliżej niej była moja ręka, tym bardziej drżałem. Dotknąłem jej szybko palcem i cofnąłem go pospiesznie. Nic się nie stało. Trochę pewniejszy siebie dotknąłem ją cała ręką. Efektu, który poczułem, w ogóle się nie spodziewałem. Była ciepła. Przybliżyłem twarz, żeby sprawdzić czy na pewno nic się na niej nie zmieniło. Przyglądałem się jej bardzo długo w milczeniu. Wtedy zauważyłem coś jeszcze... albo raczej poczułem. Był to bardzo lekki zapach spalenizny. Ledwo dolatywał do moich nozdrzy, ale jednak go wyczułem. Tego było dla mnie za dużo jak na jedną noc. Zapach uznałem za zwykłą pomyłkę i złudzenie, wywołane zmęczeniem. Wyłączyłem światło i poszedłem spać. Następnego dnia, kiedy byłem w pracy wciąż o niej myślałem. Ten dziwny cień na ścianie wciąż nie dawał mi spokoju. Podczas jednej z przerw, gdy mogłem odpocząć, postanowiłem, że zdejmę żarówkę, którą wczoraj zawiesiłem w pokoju. Wywoływała u mnie dziwne złudzenie. W końcu dostałem ją za darmo od jakiegoś cygana. Mogła zostać dziwnie zbudowana, w ten sposób, aby oszukiwać mózg. Podejrzewałem zabawy ze ślepą plamką w oku lub czymś bardzo podobnym. Kiedy jechałem do domu tą samą drogą, wyjeżdżając z lasu zauważyłem, że cyganów, którzy wczoraj handlowali, już nie było. Widocznie musieli zwinąć interes. Wcześniej byłem jeszcze szybko sprawdzić supermarket, gdzie mogły znajdować się żarówki. O dziwo, teraz półki zostały już nimi zapełnione. Patrzyłem chwilę na nie po czym zdecydowałem, że kupię jedną. Następnie wróciłem do domu. Podróż minęła mi dość spokojnie. Gdy ponownie wszedłem do mieszkania, poczułem się tak jakoś dziwnie. Dotychczas lubiłem pomieszczenie, w którym mieszkałem, ale teraz było odpychające, ciemniejsze, jakby jakiś mrok albo niewidzialne zło wkradło się tutaj. Pomimo to, nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Zdjąłem buty i kurtkę, a następnie poszedłem wymienić żarówkę. Chciałem mieć z nią już raz na zawsze spokój. Od tego czasu zaczęły się schody. Dokładniej od chwili, kiedy dotknąłem szkła, które otaczało świecący w środku drucik. Było gorące i to tak bardzo, że w żaden sposób nie można było za nie złapać. Zdziwiłem się bardzo, bo żarówka była przecież od wczorajszej nocy wyłączona. Co dziwniejsze faktycznie parzyła, ale gdy trzymałem blisko niej ręce, nie wydawała się ciepła. Jakby parzenie było jej obroną. Dość ciekawe i nieco straszne, ale nie wywarło to na mnie aż tak dużych emocji. Może po prostu prąd w jakiś dziwny sposób nagrzewał ją z lampy. Nie umiałem sobie tylko wyjaśnić sprawy, dlaczego nie wydaje ciepła, ale na to pewnie też było jakieś wytłumaczenie. Co do tego nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości. Odczekałem godzinę, robiąc w domu najprzeróżniejsze zwykłe zajęcia. Kiedy znów spróbowałem jej dotknąć, ponownie parzyła. Zdenerwowany chciałem tym razem spróbować zrobić to za pomocą szmatki. Nic nie pomagało. Szkło cały czas się ślizgało, przez co żarówką w ogóle nie dało się kręcić. Co dziwniejsze po całej operacji, jakiej starałem się dokonać, szmatka była zupełnie zimna, jakby w ogóle nie dotykała szkła, jednak kiedy znów dotknąłem żarówki, poparzyła mnie. Znów dałem sobie z nią spokój. Minęły trzy dni, podczas których nic się nie działo. Wracając z pracy nie natknąłem się ponownie na dziwne cygańskie targowisko. Jednak w nocy, czwartego dnia od zakupienia żarówki, znów musiało wydarzyć się coś niezwykłego. Jak zwykle postanowiłem poczytać książkę w moim pokoju. Zapaliłem więc lampę i położyłem się wygodnie. Wszystko było dobrze, jednak tylko do czasu. Na początku nastąpiła różnica, na którą w ogóle nie zwróciłem uwagi. Zmiana temperatury. Potem kolejna dziwna rzecz, znów dziwny zapach spalenizny, tym razem jednak o wiele mocniejszy niż przedtem. Z lekkim strachem odłożyłem książkę. Rozejrzałem się wokół siebie. Nic, było zupełnie pusto, nie zauważyłem żadnego cienia. Spojrzałem na żarówkę. Chciałem zobaczyć, czy nadal spokojnie się świeci i czy nie zmieniła koloru albo coś w tym stylu. Wtedy serce podeszło mi bliżej do gardła. Do dziś nie wiem dokładnie, jak miałbym to opisać. Na suficie znajdował się wielki pająk, który z łatwością, gdyby mógł, zjadłby dorosłego słonia lub jakieś inne ogromne zwierzę. Widziałem jego wielkie szczypce i owłosione odnóża, jednak najgorsze i najbardziej przerażające były w nim oczy. Te cholerne oczy, które dosłownie pożerały i wchłaniały cię całego. Nie to jednak było w tej sytuacji najdziwniejsze. Ten pająk jakby był cieniem, ale jednocześnie nim nie był. Jakby niektóre części jego owłosionego cielska były bardziej wypukłe i wychodziły z szarego kształtu, rzucanego na ścianę. Na moim ciele zaczęła pojawiać się gęsia skórka. Byłem kompletnie sparaliżowany, a po całym moje ciało pokryły kropelki zimnego potu. Zebrałem się na odwagę poruszyć i zgasiłem światło. Wszystko zniknęło. Nie widziałem kompletnie nic. Na oślep, obijając się trochę, wybiegłem z pokoju. Prawie całą bezsenną noc spędziłem na kanapie w salonie. Nigdy jeszcze nie miałem tak wstrząsającego przeżycia jak to, i wydawało mi się, że już mieć nie będę. Kolejnego dnia wziąłem wolne. Nie chciałem w takim stanie iść do pracy. Spróbowałem ponownie odkręcić te cholerną żarówkę, aby nigdy więcej mnie nie straszyła. Nic. Byłem strasznie zdenerwowany wchodząc do pokoju. Nic więc - przynajmniej dla mnie - dziwnego, że zdenerwowany w końcu wziąłem młotek ze skrzynki na narzędzia, a następnie zrobiłem nim duży zamach. Jeśli to był jedyny sposób, żeby pozbyć się tego cholernego ustrojstwa z mojego domu, to ja wcale nie protestowałem. Uderzyłem w nią najmocniej jak tylko umiałem i... nic! Znowu, kurwa, nic! Żarówka nawet nie pękła, a gdy uważniej jej się przyjrzałem nie zauważyłem na niej nawet najmniejszej rysy. Była zupełnie nietknięta. Kilka minut później kompletnie już zbity z tropu wsiadłem do auta. Planowałem pojechać do tej małej polany nad lasem, gdzie handlowali cyganie. Z piskiem opon ruszyłem z parkingu przed domem. Kiedy w końcu tam dojechałem, miejsce było takie, jakiego się spodziewałem - zupełnie opuszczone. Nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Mimo to wyszedłem i zacząłem przetrząsać całą tą okolicę. Patrzyłem po krzakach w głąb drzew i w inne miejsca. Po prostu dosłownie wszędzie gdzie tylko się dało. I znowu nic. Tak przynajmniej myślałem, póki na coś nie wdepnąłem. To był zupełny przypadek, że w ogóle to znalazłem. Był to bardzo mały, wręcz mikroskopijnych rozmiarów medalik z dziwnymi znaczkami wyrytymi na sobie. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby cyganie takie sprzedawali, a dokładnie przyglądałem się ich budkom, kiedy jeszcze poszukiwałem żarówki do mojej lampy. Schowałem go do kieszeni i powróciłem do domu. Tej nocy znów spałem na kanapie w salonie. Starałem się opanować. Ciągle podnosiłem głowę w poszukiwaniu dziwnych kształtów, które mogłyby skrywać się w zakamarkach mojego domu. Kiedy w końcu usnąłem, miałem bardzo dziwny sen. Biegłem czarnym korytarzem, goniły mnie pająki. Były wielkie, owłosione, a ich tułowia zostawiały za sobą tony pajęczyn. Z potem cieknącym po mojej twarzy, obudziłem się wcześnie rano. Właśnie zaczął się weekend. W żarówce zaobserwowałem coś dziwnego. Nie wiem nawet, jak udało mi się to dostrzec, ale na medaliku i na niej widniał taki sam dziwny znak. Czworokąt w kole, w środku którego jakimś dziwnym językiem namalowany był jeden napis. A przynajmniej jeden ciąg liter bez żadnych odstępów. Miałem tego dość. Czułem się jak idiota, kiedy dzwoniłem, aby zamówić elektryka. Zjawił się pół godziny później. Przez ten cały czas sprawdzałem czy żarówka parzy, aby przypadkiem nie wyjść na kompletnego debila. Następnie wyjaśniłem mu o co chodzi. - Ciekawa sprawa - powiedział. - nigdy wcześniej o czymś takim nie słyszałem. Byłem spięty, kiedy dotykał żarówki, ale ku mojej uldze również go poparzyła. Wydawał się zaskoczony bardziej ode mnie. Mimo to powiedział, żebym się nie martwił. Wyjął ze skrzynki dziwny rodzaj szczypiec, a następnie posadził pod sobą drabinę, aby łatwiej mu się nimi operowało. Był o wiele niższy ode mnie, więc to oczywiście normalne, że była mu potrzebna. Późniejsze wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce, są naprawdę straszne. Człowiek majstrował przy niej z jakieś pięć minut zanim nie kopnął go prąd. Powinienem wspomnieć, że dość blisko żarówki wstawione było okno. Siła kopnięcia była dość duża, a przynajmniej większa niźli powinna być w zwykłej małej żaróweczce. Elektryk został odepchnięty. Z żarówki posypało się kilka iskier. Elektryk zleciał z taboretu. Sekundę później słychać było już tylko brzęk tłuczonej szyby. Biedak wypadł z okna. To, co z niego zostało potem na ziemi, nie sposób jest opisać. Dosłownie go wtedy rozczłonkowało. Nie mogłem spać po tych wszystkich zdarzeniach. Kiedy byłem na komisariacie, zeznawałem policji całą tą sytuację. Musieli mi uwierzyć, ponieważ na dłoniach elektryka znaleźli lekkie ślady spalonej skóry, a ponadto na jego ubraniu nie było żadnego z moich odcisków palców. Wypuścili mnie, ale gdy wychodziłem, wciąż dziwnie na mnie patrzyli. Nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Byłem kompletnie rozbity. Następnego dnia pojechałem do mojej ostatniej nadziei. Miałem kiedyś kolegę, który dość długo siedział i zajmował się różnymi demonami, duchami czy innego rodzaju dziwactwami. Znalazłem do niego numer i czekałem w nadziei, że odbierze. Tak też się stało. Umówił się ze mną. Podróż do jego domu trochę mi zajęła, ale w końcu znalazłem się tam, gdzie miałem być. Otworzył mi drzwi i przywitał się. Następnie opowiedziałem mu pokrótce całą historię, jaka miała miejsce w moim domu. Słuchał mnie uważnie i ku mojej uldze w jego oczach zauważyłem, że nawet mi wierzy. Potem wyciągnąłem z kieszeni znaleziony wcześniej medalion i podałem mu go. Przyjaciel przyglądał się mu przez dłuższą chwilę. Namyślał się, obracając go w rękach, po czym mi go oddał. - Słuchaj... nie wiem czy to na pewno to, ale chyba znam rozwiązanie twoich problemów. - Spojrzałem na niego z nadzieją w oczach i ponagliłem, żeby zaczął mówić. - Słyszałeś może kiedyś o “Wrangu”? - Pokiwałem przecząco głową. - Wrang... to coś jakby demon, istota pozaludzka, która żyła bardzo dawno temu. - Odetchnął - Faktycznie, wywodzi się z cygańskich opowieści. Te istoty podobno żyły w kosmosie, jeszcze nim powstała Ziemia. Kiedy nastąpił wielki wybuch, coś się w nich podobno zmieniło. Dotychczas tylko latały w całej tej atmosferze, jaka tam panowała i żywiły odłamkami wszystkiego, co tylko się tam błąkało, dopiero potem, kiedy wszystkie planety zaczęły powstawać... one jakby przez to wyewoluowały. Nigdy nikt nie chciał przyjąć ich istnienia, stały się przez to niewidzialne dla ludzkich oczu. Ale wtedy to je porządnie rozwścieczyło. Nie lubiły, kiedy człowiek spoglądał na nie i nie bał się ich. Kreatury te zrobiły więc coś, co jest mylone czasem z dybugami... zaczęły przemieniać się w różne przedmioty... to właśnie różnica. Demon zwany dybukiem tylko wchodzi w jakiś przedmiot, wrang zaś chce, żeby człowiek się bał. - Skończył na chwilę i podniósł medalion mniej więcej na wysokość naszych oczu - To, co jest tutaj wyrzeźbione na tym medalionie, to znaki wranga, podobno ich jakiś tajemniczy język... jeśli taki sam jest na żarówce, to... - przestał nagle mówić. Zachęciłem go, by wydusił to z siebie. - To może oznaczać, że masz już dwa wrangi. Moim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Kimkolwiek byli ci ludzie, to na pewno nie cyganie... a przynajmniej nie zwykli. Strach pomyśleć w jakich celach mogli oni sprzedawać te wszystkie dziwne przedmioty, które skrywały się na tych niewinnych stołach. - Jak je powstrzymać? - Spytałem - Co zrobić, żeby raz na zawsze odeszły? Mój kolega zamyślił się przez chwilę, odkładając medalik na stół. Przerażał mnie sam fakt, że może z niego w każdej chwili wyskoczyć coś dziwnego. - To chyba nie jest takie proste... czekaj... - Odszedł, zostawiając mnie z tym dziwnym medalionem. Ciągle się w niego wpatrywałem. Wciąż wydaje mi się, że parę razy nawet się poruszył, przekręcił o parę milimetrów w bok, ale to mogły być tylko moje przywidzenia. W końcu kolega wrócił z jakąś dziwną książką, a ja dzięki temu choć na chwilę o tym zapomniałem. - Zobacz - powiedział, wskazując palcem na jedną z otwartych stron. Znajdywał się tam obraz, przedstawiający dość duży zakryty wóz, do którego przykute były konie. Nad nim napisane było: “Navigantes risu” - To grupa komików - wyjaśnił szybko kolega - dość stara, ale wciąż niektórzy o niej pamiętają. To dlatego, że jeden z nich miał dość nietypowe hobby. Czasem, kiedy zabawiali w różnych miastach, on zawsze musiał pytać mieszczan i chłopów o różne dziwne zjawiska, które zwali opętaniem. Człowiek ten zawsze wyganiał z takowych osób demony. Następnie wszystko dokładnie opisywał. Kilkaset lat później ktoś znalazł jego notatki i wydał z nich całą obszerną książkę. - Przerwał na chwilę i przewrócił parę stron - Tutaj - ponownie wskazał palcem na jeden z opisów - opisana jest jego potyczka z tym dziwnym stworem. Wziąłem od niego książkę i zacząłem czytać. Z każdym zdaniem dostawałem coraz większych dreszczy. Człowiek opisywał tam swoje wejście do jednej z bardzo już starych i rozpadających się chat. Znalazł w środku kobietę, szamoczącą się po podłodze i wskazującą rękami w jakimś kierunku. Kiedy jednak człowiek popatrzył w tamtą stronę, nic tam nie było. Leżała tylko jakaś stara klepsydra, w której wciąż przesypywał się piasek. Krzyki kobiety były bardzo głośne. Kiedy na chwilę odsłoniła swoją twarz, zobaczył bardzo bladą skórę i kawałek zaczerwienionego oka. Wtedy właśnie klepsydra zaczęła się dziwnie poruszać, kiwać na wszystkie strony i podskakiwać. Dalej był opis, w którym człowiek próbował różnych sposobów na odegnanie z niej ducha. Nic nie pomagało. W końcu zabrał z domu kobiety klepsydrę, postanawiając zbadać ją dokładniej. Pisał, że w czasie, kiedy wiózł ją do jednego z klasztorów, gdzie znalazłby pomocną mu dłoń, jego sny zaczęły nawiedzać straszliwe wizje. W końcu po kilku dniach dotarł w wyznaczone miejsce. Potem znów był długi opis, w którym mnisi chcieli odgonić demona siedzącego w klepsydrze. W końcu, piątej nocy od przywiezienia klepsydry, coś się stało. Jeden z mnichów wpadł na pomysł, aby wylać na nią wino, które otrzymał z wody za pomocą specjalnej modlitwy. Gdy to zrobił, stwór ujawnił się. Klepsydra zaczęła pulsować, aż w końcu przemieniła się w zgarbionego demona, który według opisu w oczach miał śmierć, a na rękach pazury ostre niczym brzytwa. Demon jednak mimo to, dalej pulsował całym sobą. W końcu zmienił się w kupkę popiołów. Oderwałem głowę od książki. Nie wiem, ile dokładnie minęło czasu. Kolega wciąż patrzył na mnie niespokojnie. Potem spojrzał na medalik, który ze sobą przywiozłem. - To nie zadziała - powiedziałem - nie mamy wina z wody, którą przemienia Chrystus. - Nie... ale to dawno pisana książka - w jego głosie słychać było podniecenie - może nie chodzi tutaj głównie o wino. - A o co? - Spytałem, patrząc mu w twarz. - Wydaje mi się, że trzeba na niego rozlać krew... - Wstrząsnął się. Patrzyłem na niego w oniemieniu. Mówił poważnie. Wiedziałem to. Poznałem po zachowaniu. Oboje spojrzeliśmy na medalion, który leżał spokojnie na stole. Dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że to zrobimy. Kilka chwil później stałem już z nożem w ogródku za jego domem, a pode mną na trawie spoczywał medalion. Wstrzymałem oddech i naciąłem sobie lekko skórę na kciuku. Zapiekło mnie to. Poczułem nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Mimo to ścisnąłem kciuk mocniej, aby krew wyleciała z mojego palca. Dalszy moment był naprawdę straszny. Kiedy krew kapnęła na medalion, ten zapalił się żywym ogniem. Następnie w niektórych miejscach zaczął pęcznieć i powiększać się. Okryły go wstrętne metalowe bąble. Następnie, wciąż się paląc, uformował się w garbatego demona, z którego wszystko zaczęło ściekać. Stwór wył przeraźliwie, tak, że ziemia trzęsła się od jego jęku, a mnie i koledze piszczało w uszach. W końcu udało się. Straszydło zmieniło się w kupkę popiołu, upadając i powoli smoląc się. Podziękowałem koledze za wszystko, a on życzył mi powodzenia. Wsiadłem do auta i pojechałem do domu. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia. Czułem w nim wszędzie zapach spalenizny. Czym prędzej poszedłem do pokoju, w którym zamontowałem żarówkę. Było w nim ciemno, naprawdę bardzo ciemno, ale mimo to nie odważyłem się włączyć światła. Ponownie naciąłem sobie palec i jąłem przykładać go do żarówki. Tego, co stało się chwilę potem, w ogóle się nie spodziewałem. Zacząłem uciekać. Za mną biegł wielki pająk. Kiedy miałem przyłożyć palec do żarówki, on wyślizgnął się z niej i próbowała mnie złapać. W końcu dobiegłem do kuchni i poślizgnąłem się. Upadłem na ziemię, a on był tuż nade mną. Powoli zbliżał swoje wielkie szczypce do mojej twarzy. Pamiętam, że wtedy popuściłem w spodnie, a ciepły mocz rozszedł się po moich nogawkach i płynął dalej po ziemi. Całe życie leciało mi przed oczami. Mimo to, w ostatnim usilnym przypływie rozpaczy zdołałem podnieść rękę, aby złapać go za kły. Zupełnie wtedy zapomniałem o nacięciu na moim palcu. W momencie, gdy krew dotknęła pająka, wszystko w nim zasyczało, a on sam głośno jęknął. Odsunął się i zaczął wić się na ziemi. Wszystko w nim się skręcało i wyginało w dziwny sposób. Mało co, a dotknąłby mnie i ugodził boleśnie jednym z odnóż. W końcu jednak zmienił się w kupkę popiołu. Tutaj kończę te notatki. Gdy wróciłem do pokoju, żarówki już tam nie było. Nigdy nie wkręciłem nowej na jej miejsce i nie wiem, czy odważę się jeszcze kiedyś to zrobić. A wy miejcie się na baczności, którzy to czytacie. Przecież każdemu z was w każdym momencie może zgasnąć żarówka. Kategoria:Opowiadania